Allison Rose
by GirlforGod99
Summary: Follow Misty through her pregnancy and loss of her baby. Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for use of character(s).


**Week 3 (Misty's POV)**

"Misty, are you sure you're ok?" Ash asked as he rubbed my back. All while my head was in the toilet, as I continued to be sick. As I emerged, Ash handed me a damp washcloth. I smiled at him. He was so sweet. Not many husbands can stand being in the same room as their puking wives.

I dropped the used washcloth in the laundry basket, and taking his hand, stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine." This had been the fourth day in a row, so Ash was really getting worried. Being so overprotective, he had called off work and stayed at home, taking care of me. Of course, I had protested against it, but Ash totally disregarded me.

As I lay back on my bed, I heard a knock on the bedroom door. As stood up and opened the door. Lizzie came into our room and climbed onto my bed. "Here mommy." Elizabeth said as she handed me Teddi. "He'll make you feel better." I smiled. That stuffed Teddiursa meant everything to Elizabeth. So, the fact she wanted me to borrow it was so kind.

"Thank you Lizzie. You're so sweet." I said, giving the girl a snuggling hug. She smiled. After telling me to feel better, she left the room. Ash sat down by me on the king sized bed. He threw the soft blue afghan blanket on my body, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

As I snuggled down into it, trying to keep my mind off the fact that the house was a mess. I figured that, if I had to, I could call Brock later. Though, there was no way I was laying in bed all day. As I heard the back door close, I saw from the window that Ash and Pikachu were training in the backyard. I almost immediately got up and dressed in some decent clothes, before heading downstairs.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw me up and about. She came up to me, talking nervously. "M-mommy, you should go back to bed." Elizabeth said, looking terrified. Seeing her scared face compelled me to pick her up.

"It's ok sprinkle. Mommy's fine. She just ate a little too much apple pie last night." I told her, trying to convince myself more than Elizabeth. It wasn't really a lie though. I had felt like Ash the night before, tearing through five pieces of pie like it was nothing. A bit weird, it felt almost like a craving.

**Week 7 (Ash's POV)**

Misty has been acting so weird lately, I finally convinced her to go to the doctor's, after much pleading. One of my best friends, Cassie, had been so generous in letting Elizabeth stay with her for the day. With so much work at the farm to be done, I knew Elizabeth would be distracted and not worry about Misty.

For me, however, I was pretty worried. Misty was so sick. She was throwing up several times a day, and sleeping a lot. What really struck me however, was the gym record for the month. Usually, Misty won more than half the challengers that challenged the gym. This month, however, she had won less than half. That's when I knew, she really was sick.

As Misty laid down the the examination table, ready for the ultrasound. Dr. Aaron came in, a big smile on his face. "Good morning Misty, Ash." Dr. Aaron said cheerfully. I found it weird that the first thing he did was bring in the ultrasound machine. As Dr. Aaron started the ultrasound machine and placed the wand on Misty's stomach, he gasped.

At the sound of his gasp, I felt my heart pounding as my hands started to sweat. "What is it?" I yelped, as I held Misty's hand, gripping it tightly. "Is Misty ok?" Dr. Aaron took a few more minutes examining Misty's stomach before turning to us. By that time, I felt lightheaded with worry for Misty.

"It's just as I thought." He said, looking at Misty and I. "Congratulations you two. Misty, it looks like you're pregnant." My jaw dropped, in shock of the news. For the first time, Misty and I had the same surprised looks. Then, Misty's expression changed to pure joy.

"Ashy, I'm pregnant!" She said, almost squealing in delight. I tried to be happy for her, although I was still in shock.

"Great angel. I can't wait to get home and tell Pikachu." I said, trying to sound as happy as I could. On the contrary, I was overwhelmed. I wanted to be happy for her, but I just wasn't. I didn't know why. I mean, we had talked about one more try after Elizabeth. But I guess, saying it and doing it were two totally different matter.

**Week 12 (Daisy's POV)**

I came into the gym, to take Misty to lunch. When I saw her sitting on the bleachers, looking sick I ran to her. "Misty, are you ok?" I asked as Misty shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She told me, although I could automatically tell she was lying through her teeth. I helped her off the bleachers, helping her to the car. She buckled in slowly and rested her head on the headrest.

"Where ya wanna go sis?" I asked as we started driving.

"How 'bout Mario's" She suggested.

"Nah, I just went there last night with Tracey." I said, thinking.

"Ok, how about going to Delia's diner?"

"Perfect!" I squealed.

"Ow, Daisy please! My head aches."

"Sorry, are you sure you wanna go?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Misty barked.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at Delia's diner. The restaurant of Ash's mother displayed a classic 50's style decor. Getting a seat, the two of us looked over the menu. The next minute, Delia came over to us. "Aw Daisy, Misty. It's so wonderful to see you today. What can I get you guys to drink?" Delia asked as she looked over to Misty.

"Honey, are you ok?" She asked Misty who nodded.

"Um... a Vanilla Moca Cola please" She said as Delia wrote it down before turning to me.

"Oh, me. I'll take an unsweetened Tea." I said as Delia went to get the drinks. As we waited for our drinks, Misty excused herself.

After several minutes, she still hadn't returned. I got up and looked in the ladies room. When I didn't find her, I looked outside. Misty came to me casually. "Where were you?" I asked her in a serious tone.

My sister looked at me wearily. "I just came out for some air. Come on, let's go back inside." Misty said as we went back inside. The rest of lunch went smoothly enough, until Misty told me what really happened. She had been dizzy and ran out to throw up her breakfast. But after lunch, Misty was feeling much better, so we stopped at the mall on the way home.

**Week 21 (Ash's POV)**

It was finally time. Today, we were going back to Dr. Aaron's to discover the gender of the baby. This time, Misty and I weren't leaving the name until the last second. Last week, we decided. If we had a boy, Chad Ryan. If it's a girl Allison Rose. With the name settled, we were finally ready.

As Misty, Elizabeth and I went back to the examination room, Elizabeth was getting extremely nervous, I could feel it. I looked down to where she was walking beside me and low and behold, I was right. She was biting her bottom lip, one of her nervous habits.

We walked into the examination room, as Elizabeth perched herself on my lap. Pikachu, in turn, hopped off my shoulder and sat on hers. Misty sat on the table as we waited for Dr. Aaron to come in. I became worried as Elizabeth started to shake in my arms. I looked down at her. "Pumpkin, what's the matter?" I asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Do we have to watch mommy's stomach get cut open?" Elizabeth asked, causing Misty to giggle a bit. Even I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Lizzie was instantly angry. "Daddy, Mommy, it's not funny!" Her eyes started turning blue as I quickly hugged her, trying to diminish the aura response.

"We're not laughing at you sweetie. We just are enjoying your cuteness." Misty said. I watched as the girl's anger diminish into a smile. "They don't cut my stomach open. Dr. Aaron has a machine that'll show the baby to us."

"Oh, ok." Elizabeth peeped as Dr. Aaron walked into the room. He smiled at us, as Misty laid back onto the table. Misty sighed in pleasure as the wand was placed on her stomach.

Dr. Aaron chuckled. "I thought I'd test my new gel warmer today. Ok, now. Let's see." After looking at the baby for a minute, he sPoké again. "Looks like you two are having a baby girl." My face lit up as Elizabeth cheered. Although I wasn't really excited in the beginning, I now was very eager to prepare for a forth child. On the way home, we stopped at Brock's house to tell him the good news.

**Week 30 (Misty's POV)**

I was laying in my bed today. Ash was training in the backyard with Pikachu. For some reason today, I had been feeling more achy that usual, so Ash told me to try and sleep it off. I looked at the clock, only an hour had passed since I had come in to lay down. I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about this morning.

I was shocked when I had woken up this morning. Since it was early, Ash was still asleep. I had slipped out of bed quietly and walked to the bathroom. I shrieked at bit at the fact that I had spotted. It was a good thing Ash was a heavy sleeper. It was too bad Pikachu was not. I came out a minute later to a worried Pikachu. "Pikachupi?" He said, concerned.

"It's ok Pikachu. I'm fine." I said, still in shock. Pikachu looked at me uncertainly. As Pikachu nodded and scampered back onto his bed, snuggling his body into the fluffy, pillow like material that made up the bottom of the Pokébed.

As I laid there, thinking, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back. After a moment it grew into a stabbing pain in my stomach. I screamed bloody murder as Elizabeth and Vaporian ran into my room, seriously alarmed. With the bit of breath I had left in me, I spoke. "Elizabeth, get dad!" As the pain increased again, I added, "Now!"

Elizabeth ran as fast as a bullet out to the backyard, as Vaporian laid with me on the bed, trying to keep me calm. It was then, as the pain seemed to reach it's height, I felt myself pass out.

**Ash's POV**

I heard Lizzie run up to me as I was finishing training with Pikachu and Zigzagoon. She was yelling in a frightened, horrified voice. "Daddy! The baby's coming! The baby's coming!" This threw me into a state of panic. It was way to early for the baby. I ran upstairs and was horrified to see Misty unconscious.

A few hours later as Daisy, Linda, Elizabeth and I sat in the waiting room of the hospital, we finally heard Dr. Aaron come out. The man had a devastated look on his face. This caused me to jump up in fear. He looked at me and sighed.

"Ash, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Misty will be fine. I'm sorry to say the bad news is that she lost the baby." Dr. Aaron said as Linda and Daisy came up behind me. Linda immediately found her way to the recovery room Misty was located in. Daisy just went and sat back down as she cried. Elizabeth came up to me, tears in her eyes. Speechless, I picked her up and rocked her until she cried herself to sleep.

b

**I'm not usually one to end a story on a sad note. Although, since miscarriage is such a serious and heart wrenching event, I decided to keep the emotions raw and questions unanswered.**


End file.
